The Sixth Titan
by Olivian101
Summary: The five Teen Titans have defeated so much together, but what could happen when Zoella, a beautiful alien appears to need their help. But she might end up helping them even more.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's POV:

"Cyborg! Knock him out!" I screamed. Just as the words came out of my mouth, It started raining. Still, Cyborg continued to run towards Mammoth and hit him with his cannon. "Yay, friends! We have accomplished our goal!" Starfire cheered with glee, flying in circles. "Good job guys. The Hive Five won't see daylight for a while." The rain started pouring harder. "Let's go home." Raven stated. "Yeah, I think Mammoth gave me fleas." Beast Boy said, transforming into a dog and scratching his ears.

You've probably assumed that we aren't normal teenagers, and you're right. First, there's Cyborg, half man, half robot. And you can tell, because his shoulders are metal, and half of his face is covered to and he has one red eye. The other one is there's Starfire, who's actually an alien from Tamaran, who is quite beautiful with her long red hair and her figure... I'm not weird, it's just she usually wears a shirt that shows her stomach, and a matching miniskirt and long boots that go to her thighs. What I really notice is her green eyes, which are the same color as her starbolts, which basically are green bombs that she can throw from her hands and her eyes. Anyway, on to Raven, the other girl on our team. She's very dark, with powers to match. Even the way she dresses is well, dark. And mysterious, if you call a blue cloak, a black leotard underneath, and a belt mysterious. And when she doesn't have her hood up, you can see her short purple hair and her violet eyes and gray skin. She's part demon, and I think that may be why, but you never know with Raven. The next one on our team is Beast Boy, whose powers goes with his name. He can turn into different animals. Even in human form, he sort of looks like an animal, because he has green skin and hair and a few misplaced teeth. He also wears this weird black and pink uniform he wore when he was on the Doom Patrol, a team he was on before he was a Titan. And then there's me. Actually, I don't have any powers, but I am a good fighter and have mad determination. And even though I quit years ago as Batman's sidekick, I still wear the red, green, and yellow uniform, with the cape and my mask.

"Robin, Robin!" Starfire said. "Oh sorry, what?" All of my teammates were looking at me. "Beast Boy just asked if we may enjoy the pizza." Starfire informed me. "Oh, yeah sure. Let's just get out of this rain."

Once we sat down at our favorite pizza place, a waitress took our order and left. "It feels good having a spare minute. We've been so busy the last few days." Starfire put a napkin in her lap and sat up straight. She always said that you have to look proper while eating. I don't know, some Tamarainian tradition. "Yeah, I'm starting to think there's more to it then what we're seeing." Raven looked up from her book. "You're just being paranoid. We've defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, my father, and now the Hive. Who else could it be?" Even I had to admit that she had a point. "Could be a new group." A rush of adrenaline shot through my body at the sound of glass shattering and an awful screeching noise. I soon spot a UFO of some kind and a girl run out with chains binding her ankles and held her hands behind her back. She was half clothed-actually, she was more like one-third clothed. She wore a strapless top that barely covered her... yeah and a bikini bottom. A odd looking alien creature chased after her with whip made of fire. "Come hither, Belanina Roziki!" The thing hissed. "We have to help her!" Beast Boy cried. "Wait, she might be a prisoner who deserves to go to jail!" The girl ran closer to us and when I got a glimpse of her my heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous. Stunning. The definition of beautiful. Then the sound of a fiery whip hitting someone rang through the air. "Auughh!" The girl cried in misery. "Please, Robin, may we help?" I shot Starfire a commanding look. As much as I hate being the 'mean one' of the team, I know it' necessary.

_"This is, the part when I say I don't want it, I'm, stronger than I've been before! This is, the part when I break free!"_ **(Ariana Grande's "Break Free") **she sang, her voice was beautiful and deep, like there was a hidden meaning to her words. The alien creature blinked three times, and then his eyes changed color, to match the girl's. "Did anyone else see the weird alien's eyes change?" Cyborg asked. "Yeah, this is gettin' freaky, guys!" Beast Boy whined. Then the alien walked over to the pretty girl and started to take off the chains on her feet. Then his eyes changed again, back to its original color. "No, I will _not _fall for it again! You're coming with me!" He snatched her arm again. "_This is, the part when you set me free! Cause I can't resist freedom no more!" _**(Again, "Break Free" But slightly changed lyrics.) **His eyes snapped back to hazel, and he took away her chains. Then took a piece of paper out of his pocket and he wrote something on it. He handed it to the girl and started to walk away. Then he turned and started yelling at her. "Get back here!" He screamed. "Sorry, you no longer own me. No one does. I am free! And you owe me the last twelve years of my life!" He picked up his whip. "You are my slave, and I command you to get on the ship!" She showed him the piece of paper. In a rage, he struck her with his whip several times. Her horrific screams reminded me of a horror movie. But her pain was real. "Robin! We have to help her!" Beast Boy snapped. I nod, swallowing my pride. "Titans, go!" While Star, BB and I handled the alien, Cyborg and Raven helped the former slave. After all was settled, we defeated the alien and he left Earth and we all gathered around her. It was painful looking at her. There were deep swollen cuts all over her stomach and legs. Although Raven's magic had helped, they still were painful looking. If it hadn't been raining so hard, they would probably be bloody. "May we please get out of this rain?" Starfire asked, polite as usual. "Yes. She can stay with us." Hazel eyes looked up at me thoughtfully. "Thank you." She said.

**And that concludes the first chapter of my story! I hope you all enjoyed and continue reading! Love ya'll!  
><strong>

**-Olivian101 **


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's POV:

After we got the poor girl back to our home, a T-shaped tower, we put her on our coach, gave her a towel to dry off and helped her with her cuts. "Who was that alien guy?" Beast Boy asked her. "My master. See, I was a slave. I've tried to break free for years, twelve years, to be exact, but he's grown a sort-of immunity to my powers." She winced, and Raven stopped for a minute. "Do you want me to continue?" Eyes still closed, she nodded. "How can you grown an immunity to one's powers?" Starfire asked. "Well, he used to wear headphones so he couldn't hear me singing and fall under the spell. And every time when he forgot them, I would try to get him to free me, and at first every time he would come close to it, but snap out of the trance. Eventually, he would only be enhanced for a minute or two. And for a while I stopped trying."

Noticing her twitch with pain, Cyborg handed her a pillow to squeeze so it wouldn't hurt as much. "Talking can help too. So what was different about today?" He asked, sitting down. "Well, I got fed up with the abuse. I felt my spirit come back. I actually caused his ship to crash to Earth. With my spirit back, it made my powers stronger. And now, I'm what I feared I would never be. Free." She seemed so happy. "So what's your name? The alien called you Belanina Roziki, right?" I asked. "Yes. On my planet, that is my name. But in your language it translates to Zoella. What are your names?" After everyone was introduced, Beast Boy _had _to give Zoella a nickname. "Can I call you Zoe?" For the first time since we saw her, Zoella smiled. "Yes." Her smile was beautiful. It lit up her angelic face. She seemed so perfect...I shook my head, trying to shake my thoughts.

"So how do you know English?" Cyborg asked. "Well, I was not really a work slave, and I was forced to do some disgusting things, or I'd getting whipped. Most of the time, I'd get whipped. But anyway, the point is I learn languages by lip contact and I've known it for years now." Cyborg looked at her synthetically. "That's all I can do today," Raven said, "But I'll look at them in the morning." Starfire seemed so bubbly, and I'm sure why. Girls... "Oh, Zoe! I'm so glad you are here! We should go to the mall of shopping, and do the painting of fingernails, and talk about the boys of cuteness and bake cookies!" Starfire exclaimed. "That sounds fun Starfire, but I hope you don't mean now, because it really hurts to move." _Poor Zoe. She seems so nice. She doesn't deserve all the abuse she endured. _"Also, hate to be downer, but if you two go to the mall, then you'll get arrested for wearing that." I inform them. Zoe looked down at her clothing shamefully. "Maybe Raven would do these things with you." Raven shot Zoe an almost evil look. "Not my thing." Raven drawled. "As for clothes, you can borrow mine or Starfire's. Raven then retreated to her room, leaving Starfire talking to Zoe, Beast Boy and Cyborg screaming at each other while playing video games and me watching all the chaos. "Are you hungry, Zoe?" I ask, noticing how skinny she was. I was thinking maybe her master starved her, because she was completely flat-stomached and had a perfect hourglass figure. "I am. But I want you to know I am naturally this skinny." I blush furiously, and go to the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy mock me in some way, but I was drowning them out. Ever since I learned to do that, I've been annoyed a lot less. After looking in the fridge, surprisingly, there were to leftover slices of pizza. After placing it in the microwave, I come back to the living room to chat. "Do you like cheese pizza?"

"I've never had it." Everyone's jaw dropped. Zoe looked around, confused. "It is okay Zoe, I never had it on Tamaran. And once I tried it, I ate half of the pizza it's so yummy!" Zoe smiled. "But don't Tamaraians have nine stomachs?" Starfire looked down at her boots. "Yes, but my point is, pizza is good. Oh, there goes the microwave's timer! I will go get your meal!" After Star flew away to the kitchen and flew back, a plate of steaming pizza in hand. After taking one bite, her hazel eyes lit up. "Is it wrong to be in love with food? Because if it is, I don't want to be right!" We all laughed happily. She then scarfed down the rest of her pizza. "Anyone else tired?" Beast Boy asked, stretching and yawning. All of us basically nodded sleepily. A few minutes after Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to bed, Raven appeared with some clothing in hand. "Star and I wanted you to have this, so here." She shoved the clothes in Zoe's hands and left. After changing into one of Raven's black leotards and one of Starfire's mini skirts, (Which was loose on her) I offer Zoe either my bed or the couch. "I don't want to kick you out of your own room, so I'll take the coach." And she was true to her word. She curled up on the coach and in seconds she was asleep.

4 Hours Later

I'm used to the crime alarm waking me up in the middle of the night. What I'm not used to is horror-movie style screams waking me up. Immediately I rushed to the living room and see Zoe thrashing around in a panic, tears rolling down her pretty face. "No! Don't!" She yelled. "Zoe! Zoe! It's okay, it's just a dream!" She woke up, jolting forward to sit up. "Wha-Robin, what are you doing?" She asked, wiping her tears away. "You kinda woke me up screaming in your sleep. Bad dream?" She nodded. "About Zorec, my master, got me back." I put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "But he couldn't do that though. You already escaped."

"If he truly wants to, he can get me back. And another twelve years of my life. or longer, will be down the drain." I felt her skin prickle as she leaned closer to me. "I don't understand, he signed the paper saying your free." After wiping her eyes, I could tell she was going to tell me a story.

"You know, I wasn't born a slave. I was four when I became one. Before that, My two sisters and I would have so much fun, running around the Yrtpex fields and finding glabsmoosh flowers." Zoe rejoiced, playing with her bracelet that had a heart-shaped charm that read, BFF. "And then one day, my soon-to-be master came to our house, saying that our father owed a lot of money. And at first, I didn't think much of it, because we were pretty rich. But my father refused to pay the price, and my master had told him that he wouldn't charge if he would take his most attractive daughter. And that was me, when I was four years old. I still can hear my sisters Fionia and Frazina's sobs. I haven't seen them since." I was wordless. She just told me one of her most personal stories. "You didn't have to tell me that, you know." And then I was looking down on perfect features and mesmerizing hazel eyes. "I know, but I wanted too. I have a good feeling about you and the other titans. I feel at home here...but of coarse, I know this could never be my home."

"Let's just go back to bed. And if you have nightmares, I'll be right here for you." So we came back to my room and after I wrapped my arms around her, she didn't stir for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe's POV

When I woke up this morning I noticed two things. One: Robin's arms were wrapped around my waist. Two, I wasn't hurting as much. After getting out of Robin's grasp, I go to the kitchen and notice a bunch of dirty dishes. After cleaning them and putting them in the cabinet, I get out the eggs and bread. One by one, the titans came to the kitchen and one by one they ate a great breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon. Except for Beast Boy, he just ate toast because apparently he's vegetarian. And also, Raven didn't eat anything, she claimed she wasn't hungry, but I have a funny feeling she doesn't trust me. After all of us (minus Raven) were on the couch, I decided find out why. "Why doesn't Raven trust me?" Everyone immediately looked at Beast Boy. "You see, there was this girl named Terra..." And as the story continued, I wasn't sure what to think of her. "So is she evil?" Beast Boy shook his head. "She was misguided, that's all." Cyborg explained. "In the end, she saved all our butts!" Everyone snickered happily.

Suddenly, a siren went off. "Trouble!" Robin said. "Cinder Block." Everyone jumped up. "You can come too, Zoe. We could use the help." He added. And we were off to Jump City jail. "I know your head's full of rocks, but this is dumb even for you. Titan's go!" After seeing everyone else attack the rock-giant, I followed.

_"I love the way you make me feel, I love it, I love it!" _After Cinder Block heard me singing, he turned his huge head, giving the Titans an advantage. Even after they knocked him off his feet, he watched me with admiring eyes. Soon, Jump City Police came and took him off our hands.

"Great job, Zoe!" Robin smiled.

"You da man- uh, girl!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah, Zo to the E!" Beast Boy joked.

"You did great!" Starfire bubbled.

Raven just shrugged.

After we went home, everyone went to bed. I went with Robin and as usual, I fell asleep in his arms. Once the morning came, I stretched, waking Robin. We slumbered down to the living room and see Star. "Good morning, Zoe! Today we should go to the mall of shopping to get you some new clothes, what do you think?" After a huge yawn, I agree. And before I knew what was happening, Starfire grabbed me and we flew to the mall. "You really like the mall, don't you?" She nodded. "Well let's go!" Over a coarse of 3 hours, we bought dresses and skirts and brushes and hair stuff and makeup and a whole lot of other things. And then I saw the perfect outfit. It was a bikini top, but it had material coming down from it and it was shimmering pink. And I could just see it with these cutoff jean shorts we bought that really showed off my legs, because they didn't even cover my mid thighs. I figured I'd wear that all the time, since I liked it and it showed my body, which deepens the effects of my powers. ( search/?q=pink%20swim%20suit&navigation=10005786&recordSearchKey=All&navExposed=1&catalogId=justiceSite&categoryId=10005786?)

When we got home, I immediately changed out of the Starfire and Raven's baggy clothes. Although they look great on them, they look awful on me. I examine myself in the bathroom mirror. My hazel eyes sparkled. My haired flowed to my shoulders gracefully. The top bared my stomach and my hourglass figure. The shorts highlighted my perfectly tanned legs. The zebra-print shoes fit my feet well. Sometimes, I hate myself. Most people think I'm all beauty and no brains. I brush my hair out gently with a hot pink brush and sigh.

A few days later...

The Titans have been acting weird. They have been back to a room and usually stay for hours. But, I am thankful for the peace and quiet, because it doesn't happen often. I know that and I have only been here a few days. And to my surprise, the four of them came out. Raven only went in the room once. "We want to show you something." I switch the TV off and follow them to a door that said my name on it. "Why does the door say Zoella?" They all giggle. "I heard giggling," A dark voice said. "Why?" Beast Boy gives Raven a weird look, like he was telepathically communicating. "Oh." Robin walks up to the door, making it open to reveal a beautiful room. It had lilac-colored walls, hot pink curtains and bedspread and had a circular hot pink rug underneath a zebra-print trampoline. It also a white bookshelf filled with books and a zebra-print carpet, pillows, lamps and a chair in front of shelves that were in the wall. On the first shelf was more books and on the second was several different shades of nail polish. The third was empty for possible storage space. "Is this my room?" I ask hopefully. The all nod. "Oh my god!" I scream excitedly and run to the stereo and turn it on.

_Because I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room without a roof!_ **(Happy by Pharell Williams) **"Oh, believe me, I'm happy! Thank you so much!" I say, examining the perfumes and lip glosses on the white dresser. Robin steps forward, holding a black and yellow device. "We'd also like you to join the Titans." As soon as the escaped words fled to my ears, my jaw dropped. "Really? Seriously?" The warm smiles and Raven's turned back let me know everyone except Raven was in on me becoming a Titan.

_Here comes bad news, talkin' this and that. Give me you got and don't hold it back. Yeah I should probably warn ya I'll be just fine, no offense to you, don't waste your time. Here's why: Because I'm happy..._

And he was right. Raven's disapproval shouldn't bother me, because I had four friends who's opinions mattered._ Then why does her not liking me still hurt? _Said that tiny voice in the back of my mind. "Top celebrate, I say we go out for pizza!" Cyborg happily announced. "I'm down for that!" I reply, spraying one of the perfumes on my wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe's POV

Ever since I became a Teen Titan, it's been so much fun! Starfire and I have been shopping and painting each others nails and been trying on each others clothes and fantasizing about boys and she's been telling me about some of the other Teen Titans. And I will meet the other Titans, because we're going on a journey to meet all of them. Not all six of us, but me, Robin and anyone else I choose. And I choose Star. First we are going to meet the Teen Titans East, another group of heroes. We leave in about an hour.

_A few hours later..._

We're here! And the Titan's East's tower looks like ours, in the shape of T. A girl with dark skin and hair flies outside. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asks. "You." I answer, making her laugh. "Well I'm Bumblebee. Nice to meet you." She finally lands to shake my hand. "I'm Zoella, but please call me Zoe." Suddenly, there was a flash of small kids coming to Starfire and hugging her. "Mas! Menos! We talked about this! No having a creepy crush on Starfire!" The two little boys seemed to wilt at Bumblebee's words. "Where's Aqualad and Speedy?" She emphasized. The boys run away, touching hands, bringing a guy who looks like Robin. "Why did you wake me up?" He groaned. Not exactly like Robin, I guess. "Who's the girl?" Leaning on one leg, I brush my hair to one side with a hand and them reply aloofly. "I'm Zoe, and who might I ask are you?" He smiles, but only one corner of his mouth raises. "I'm Speedy, babe. And I wouldn't be jutting out that hip just yet, because I'm not that bad." Bumblebee shot me a look that said, 'I'm sorry about him, he's just... special like that.' I flash a sweet smile to let her know it's okay. "Hey ya'll, where's Aqualad?" Her answer was Mas and Menos pointing towards the water. Bee whipped out the same round device I was given when I became a Titan. "Aqualad come up to the tower, the new Titan is here." A few minutes later a very fit guy emerged, water dripping from his black hair and his muscles...

Although I was checking him out, he was doing the same to me. "No way..." He muttered. "No way what?" I retorted. "No way a little girly girl like you is a Titan."

I should have known. The hot ones are always jerks. "You just met me, and you know absolutely nothing about me and you have already made a first impression based on my looks. You can't be more shallow than that." The tension grew thicker, and so did my hatred and disgust. "Well, I know for sure you have an attitude." I breathe in deeply, images of how I became a slave flashed through my mind.

And I absolutely lost it. I struck, going right for a pressure point right above his collar bone that can knock him out. Just before I reach him, Robin grabs hold of my waist, holding me back. I break from his grip and storm down to the beach.

About an hour later...

"You okay?" A voice says. I turn, expecting Robin, but Aqualad stood in his place. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you, I just don't understand you. I realize I shouldn't have insulted you, and I'm sorry."

"I am too. I'm not sure why I reacted like that. I guess I'm still figuring out the world." I explained, a salty breeze lifting my hair behind my shoulders. "You're not from Earth are you?" I shake my head no. "I'm from a planet that's a lot like Tamaran, except the people don't dress alike and there isn't royalty, just a board of leaders. And almost no one has powers. Only about one in a million have them." A wave came and ran to us, then pulled away. "Is that your power? Super strength?" He asks, attempting at a joke. I smile lightly. Finally, I take my gaze off of the ocean waves and look at him. "I wish, but no. I can get people to do things by singing to them."

"Sounds dangerous. Can the affect wear off?" I nod. "But I have to remember the tune of the song that I enhanced them with and sing to them that they are released." His black eyes wander to all of my cuts from the whip. "How did that happen?" Genuine concern rippled through his voice. "Well, if you must know, my master whipped me because I was trying to escape. I used my power to get him to free me. And then the Titans took me in and I became part of their team." His hand went over mine and we watched the waves together. I had never experienced such a sweet, priceless moment. "I am so sorry I was mean to you, I was wrong about you." I admit then lean my head on one of his broad shoulders. "You aren't a criminal, are you?" This question took me off guard. "Huh? Oh yeah I escaped, but not from jail, you see, I was slave because my father didn't want to pay any money." His black eyes seemed to gasp. "Ouch." I nod. "But we weren't that close but my sisters Feline and Fizina were. One day I want to go back and take them here. I love Earth so far."

_The weather is after Taylor Swift's Shake It Off. _

"Do you hear that?" I ask. "No, what is it?"

"Well it's a voice and music." _Heart Breakers gonna break break break break..._

"I think we should go inside..." He said, taking my hand and leading me inside.


End file.
